Not Forgotten
by iEspeon
Summary: One-Shot Two ponies, feeling forgotten by the world, despite being surrounded by friends. After all, it's not difficult to be in a crowd, and still feel completely alone...


**A/N:**Well, I've had this in my head for almost a month or so, ever since I started seeing the sad stuff on Scootaloo. So here's her and my first story featuring my ponysona. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Not Forgotten**_

"Man, I go out for _one hour_ to get some inspiration, and the weather team sets up this ridiculous storm!"

A pony of ridiculously vibrant orange color was fighting his way through the storm that was beating against him. He had to get to shelter, and soon. The closest place was the library, and with his part-time job of being a writer, he knew the librarian well enough to know she'd have an open bedroom for cases just like this.

"I could either torture my wings by trying to fly over the houses," He thought aloud. "Or cut through this alleyway... well, that choice is certainly obvious."

With that, he fought his way to the more sheltered alley, taking a moment to shaking his mane and his wings free of the water they were drenched in. Then he started down the alleyway at a trot, not wishing to be outside in the bitterly cold wind much longer than necessary.

"Wah!"

The sudden cry of surprise erupted from him as he tripped and was sent sprawling face-first into the dirt. Taking a moment to spit out the clump of sod that had made its way into his mouth – making sure to give a nice 'blech' sound as he did so – he turned to see what he'd tripped over. He expected a rock, or a branch, or something that had found its way blown into the alleyway from the harsh wind.

"Uhh... that's not a branch," He commented, coming over, then blinking and rearing in shock. "What're you _doing _out here?"

There was no answer. Frowning, he put a hoof gently on the creature's neck, and his pupils shrank at the realization. Taking the time to very carefully put them on his back, and putting the culprit for his trip up and deciding to use it to travel faster, he made sure his precious cargo was safe before rocketing out of the alleyway. Having only used something like this many times before – these things were _perfect_ for breaking his constant writer's block when he didn't feel like flying – he forced his way through the wind blowing against him. He knew that he could go the long way and get the wind at his back, but that would take too long, and his exhaustion wasn't important. The moment he reached the front step of the library, he knocked.

"Twilight, open up!" He called in.

A lavender-colored unicorn soon opened the front door, a light purple glow shining from both the door and her horn. She blinked at finding her visitor to be a familiar-looking orange pegasus. His green eyes sat above his dark brown freckles, the green in those eyes sharp and piercing. His black-edged hooves were holding onto a small scooter, his powerful wings shivering from having to power through the wind. His mane and tail, colored a bright red with orange highlights, giving them the coloring of fire, were drenched and drooping.

"Muse Scroll, what are you doing here?" She asked, frowning slightly. Then she spotted what else he had with him. "Oh my gosh, is that Scootaloo? Is she alright?"

"No, she's freezing cold and I can't get her to the hospital in this weather," Muse said, shaking his head. "I was coming here to see if you still had that open bed, since I can't fly through this stuff to my cloud house. I cut through the alleyway over there – " He used a hoof to wave in the general area that he'd come from – "And tripped over her scooter here. I don't know what she was doing huddled up in a box there, but I couldn't just leave here there."

As he was speaking, the two ponies worked to get the young filly inside the hollowed out tree, drying her carefully and preparing to put her in the library's spare bed for the night.

"I think she might've figured that the wind was too strong for her to get back home or something for her to have chosen a box over her home," Muse thought out loud.

"That certainly makes the most sense," Twilight agreed with a nod. "But that's the only spare bed I have here, and you aren't going to be able to get to your house with this wind... are you?"

"No, it's too hectic," Muse said, shaking his head again. The water drenching it sprayed a little bit, making the unicorn back up.

"Dry off in the bathroom, will you? Sheesh, you'll get everything wet!"

Muse chuckled, "Alright, alright."

He went into the bathroom and grabbed the spare towel, carefully drying everything off, taking special care when it came to his wings. Those were his life. When he wasn't working for his two part-time jobs – the first being a writer, and the other being for the Ponyville weather team – he was making himself a better flyer. To him, there was nothing as awesome as flying through the skies really fast. Plus it helped to get him past his darned creativity blocks when they occurred. Which, considering their annoying frequency, he went flying quite a bit, and that made him a strong flyer.

Not as good as Rainbow Dash – that mare was insanely devoted, when she wasn't working or napping at least – but she'd mentioned that she respected his flying skills. In her usual way of pumping up her own ego at the same time, of course. Finished drying his hair, he grinned at how it went back into its usual mode of being naturally poofy and standing up on its own. He'd been told by many that its style resembled that of Spitfire's, but he'd never actually taken the time to check. Muse walked back out into the main area of the library and found Twilight coming from tucking in Spike.

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay here for the night," He told her with a smile.

She smiled in return, "It's fine, but where are you going to sleep?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll just take up some floor space, if it's alright."

"The floor?" She frowned at this.

"Don't give me that look, I'm sure _you've_ fallen asleep on the floor from all that studying you do."

The unicorn blushed in embarrassment, making Muse chuckle again, "But if you've got a spare pillow, that'd be nice."

"Sure," She said, turning to grab one and hand it over. After giving it to him, knowing he went to sleep sooner than she did, she went back to grab a book to read. Somepony had other ideas. "Gah!"

Twilight turned on the spot to find a grinning Muse Scroll hovering right behind her, pillow in muzzle and swinging again. His simplistic Cutie Mark was finally visible with his wings open, it being nothing more than a rolled-up scroll on top of a quill. Grinning just as he was, she immediately grabbed another pillow with her magic and swung at him, which he dodged, laughing as he did so.

"Hey!" he cried, as he tried to beat away the wild, purple-glowing pillow. "Cheater! I can't use magic!"

"Then next time don't hit me when I'm about to read!" Twilight countered, even as she giggled – before being bopped on the head by his next swing. "And you're more athletic than me, so I need the advantage!"

She said this as she grabbed a couple more pillows, making him jump, "I disagree!"

The pillow fight lasted a few more minutes, before they were both too tired to continue. After catching her breath, the unicorn stood up from where she was resting and, with his help, cleaned up the mess they'd made.

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

"Because I wasn't tired and I thought it would be _boring_ to just sit there, waiting to fall asleep, and watching you read."

"So you hit me on the head?"

"With a pillow. Don't forget the important part."

She scoffed, "_That's_ the important part?"

"And that I now have a nice pile of pillows to sleep on."

"Hey, one of those is mine!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Twilight gave him a look, and snatched it right from under his head, making him grunt when it bonked the ground, even as he laughed and made her giggle.

"Don't stay up too late, Twilight, you know it's not good for you."

"I know, I'm not a filly," She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Could'a fooled me."

The look he received made him crack up again, before he finally settled down. Deciding to move to the upper room, Twilight made sure to put out the candles as she went up to her room, making sure to take her pillow with her. By the time she was at the top step, Muse was out like a light.

_1234567890987654321_

"Gah!"

Twilight jolted out of bed, before crash-landing on the floor with the best part of her breaking her fall – her face. Then her bedroom door burst open, Muse looking rather panicked and his normally messy mane even messier.

"Scootaloo's gone!"

_That_ woke Twilight up as she jolted up and followed him out to the lower level, brushing her mane in a hurry as she did so.

"I was gonna take her back to her parents' today, but when I went to check on her, the window was open and she was gone!" Muse was pacing back and forth in the air, looking worried for the kid.

"I think I have a locator spell somewhere here," The unicorn said, trying to stay calm.

It took several minutes of searching, but once it was found, it was cast immediately. Knowing who to look for helped, as well, and the two ponies dashed out of there and found themselves being led to –

"The Ponyville Orphanage?" Twilight said, blinking as she cancelled the spell. Although tired from its constant drain on her magic, both she and Muse were worried for the little filly, and went in to find Scootaloo being punished for not coming back by curfew.

Muse stepped in immediately, "Wait, don't be mad at her, I'm the one that kept her from coming here."

"You were?" The earth pony turned to him, her strong red eyes locking with his, suspicion clear on her face. Her mark, a small smiley face and a blue cross to represent taking care of young ones, was clearly visible on her flank.

Muse gulped slightly, realizing his poor choice of words, just like always. Why couldn't he learn how to fix that? He took a moment to gather his words at her prompting for his reasons, before explaining to her what had happened. After he finished and Twilight had confirmed his story, the caretaker was a lot more forgiving.

"Thank you for taking care of our little trouble-maker here," She said with a smile, before turning to the little filly. "And you. Go check in, I'll be there to deal with you in a minute."

Scootaloo, looking chastised but thankful the punishment was lessened thanks to the two older ponies, went out of the room to be checked by the orphanage's resident doctor. The caretaker apologized for so rudely assuming the worst of Muse, introducing herself as Gentle Hooves.

"Um... I know this is an awkward question," Muse began to say, rubbing his hoof against the floor as he spoke.

"It's about her parents?" She guessed, receiving two nods. Gentle gave a sigh, looking in the direction the filly had gone in, her precious scooter not far behind. "Well... I'm still rather unhappy with her dad, because that heartless stallion literally left her on our doorstep, with a note that said nothing more than 'I give up'. Haven't heard from him since. As for her mother... that beautiful mare was one of my old friends. She died giving birth to Scootaloo."

Twilight gasped, her heart going for the poor filly, "That's horrible!" She looked towards where the little filly had gone. "I can't even imagine how it must feel for her..."

Muse was looking at the floor, rubbing his hoof against it still, a perfect poker face expression on his countenance.

"Yeah... me either..."

_1234567890987654321_

"Hey, squirt!"

Scootaloo looked up from where she was staring at the creek, spotting a familiar orange pegasus landing nearby.

"Whatcha lookin' so down for?" Muse grinned to her. His smiles had been rumored to be infectious, and as Scoot found out, they were – because she was quickly smiling as well.

"Applebloom and Sweetie Bell are busy with their sisters, and Miss Hooves took away my scooter for today, and I was hoping to get some tricks down," She said, smiling a bit.

"Well, that's whatcha get for being crazy enough to think you can stand a storm like yesterday's."

She gave him a look that only widened his grin, "You sayin' I'm crazy?"

"Are you denying it?"

Despite herself, Scootaloo laughed a bit.

"Anyway, I've heard from that pony you worship so much that you've been working on flying."

"Rainbow Dash talked about me?" Scootaloo's eyes went wide immediately, glowing with pure joy.

"Don't go all fan-filly on me, kiddo!" Muse chuckled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to hang with me for an hour, maybe I can teach you a little bit about how to fly."

Gasping at this offer, the stallion was hugged tightly, receiving many repeated thanks.

"Then hop on, squirt," He said, offering a spot on his back. "I've got some clouds for us to practice on."

The filly was quick to hold on tight as he took off. It took very little time for them to arrive.

"Alright, kid, spread those wings and let's see 'em."

Scootaloo did just that, and watched as he shook his head with a smile after taking a few close looks.

"You've got your feathers all clumped up! That's good for the scooter, but it won't get you in the air. I'm gonna help you spread these crazy little guys out, okay?"

She nodded, and watched from over her shoulder as the stallion gently started to massage right at her wing muscles. Before she knew it, those tense muscles were all relaxed, and it felt a _lot_ better.

"There we go," Muse said. "A lot better – but lemme see more of these wings. Spread 'em wide."

"Like this?" She asked, opening them as far as she could.

"Does it feel like they're gonna pop out if you go any further?"

"No."

"Then stretch until it feels like that."

Once she found herself straining to keep them open, she stopped when he said to.

"That scooter riding of yours is what's making your wings strong," Muse observed. "But these muscles are all focused on speed. We're gonna have to warm 'em up and stretch them into being able to swing for more power, 'kay?"

"Uh-huh."

He smiled at how strained she sounded, "Keep 'em open like that as long as you can, kiddo, that's our first step here."

Taking that as a challenge to keep them open the rest of the hour, Scootaloo grit her teeth, making sure to try and keep those wing muscles tense and open as far as they were. She lasted what felt like five minutes before she collapsed onto the cloud, her wings trembling. She started to cry a little.

"Hey, what's wrong, squirt?"

She sniffed, "I-I'm sorry that I'm not very good..."

"Don't be silly, you're doing awesome!"

"You're jus' saying that..."

"Kid, not many Pegasus ponies your age could keep their wings open that long. You're doing great, trust me. _I_ could barely hold _my _wings open that long when I was your age."

Looking up at him and sniffling a little, "Really?"

"Really. How long do you think you lasted?"

"Five minutes?"

"Not a chance."

"...Three?"

"Nope."

"...Barely one?"

"Girl, why do you keep going lower on your guesses? You lasted ten minutes!"

The little filly stared at him, before starting to smile along with him and at his encouraging words. For the rest of the hour, she was told about things he wanted her to practice to get her wing power up. That way she would be able to produce the strength to get all of her body up – not just where her wings were attached, as had been seen from Diamond Tiara's blackmail back when she and her friends were Gabby Gums. Muse even gave her a lift back to the ground, so she could head back home, since it was getting close to the curfew again.

"Hey, squirt, one more thing," He said. "I won't be giving you any more of these lessons."

She looked down, wondering if she'd done something wrong to get this from him. Did everypony hate her or something?

"Next time, you gotta _earn_ that hour," He continued, catching her attention. "If you want me to give you another lesson like this one, you gotta start getting 100% on all your homework. If you do, have Miss Cheerilee and Gentle Hooves sign it, then show it to me. We'll schedule another hour."

Scootaloo's grin grew wider and wider as he spoke. He would never admit it in front of her – or anypony else, for that matter – but seeing her so happy made his heart flutter. Immediately upon finishing his little speech, he was assaulted with a tight hug. Blinking in surprise from it and her constant thanks, he awkwardly returned it.

"Get a move on, squirt," He told her. "Don't wanna be in more trouble, do ya?"

She jumped and quickly dashed to the orphanage. Muse chuckled as he saw her race off so excitedly; clearly she was happy to finally have someone teaching her. Then he turned around and flew off to his own home, up in the sky like Dash's. Unlike hers, though, it was fairly modest, even though it _did_ have a nice rainbow waterfall. Those were too beautiful to resist having. Quickly going into his bedroom, he fell asleep with a smile on his muzzle from the day, wondering if she would take the challenge he'd given her regarding her homework.

_1234567890987654321_

A couple of weeks had passed since Muse Scroll and Scootaloo had made the deal. He'd been gone a couple of times, having vanished to do work elsewhere in Equestria. The work style of a writer was never predictable, after all. Someponies in Ponyville, seeing them together often, wondered what the connection between them was. Some even started to call them siblings, despite them not being related at all. At the moment, Muse was treating the little pegasus to a snack after her latest lesson in flying. She was doing _really_ well, even if she had yet to really get off the ground.

"Listen kid, I'll be in Canterlot for a few days," He said. "I've been asked to come down and do a few things from somepony important."

"How important?" Scootaloo asked, pausing in her daisy sandwich. She didn't like being told to eat it, but as the lessons had continued, if she wanted to keep going, she had to start eating healthy and have Gentle Hooves give her permission to have the next lesson.

Muse smirked, "Princess Celestia."

Scootaloo almost spat out her bite, "No way!"

The stallion pulled out the note, "Yes way."

The little filly stared at the seal on the scroll for several moments. Then – "Whoa."

"That's what I said. I have to go down there and write an article or something for her. It's gonna take all week, and I'll be staying at the castle with a room she's set aside for me."

"But what if I get allowed to have another lesson from you?" She asked, frowning.

"Save the homework, get Miss Gentle to sign a note or something for eating right, and save the papers for when I get back."

Scootaloo nodded, "Okay."

"Don't look so down kid, think of it as time to practice your scooter stunts. And to hang with your 'secret' crusaders."

The little filly smiled at his attempts to make her cheer up, as she chewed through the daisy sandwich. She didn't like to admit it, but the healthy stuff she was being made to eat was starting to taste better than they used to. Clearly she was getting used to it.

"I gotta get going," Muse said, standing and spreading his wings. He reached for the bits to pay for the meal, leaving the payment on the table. After making sure the waiter knew the money was on the table, he waved to her with a grin. "See ya next week, squirt!"

With that, the stallion flew off to grab his stuff for the train ride to the beautiful city of Canterlot. Once everything was loaded onto the powerful locomotive, he grabbed his assigned spot, grateful that it was at least comfy. As it started up and headed out, Muse was lost in his thoughts as he looked out the window. Sure, he coulda flown, but it would've taken too long and would've been far too tiring. Plus this gave him the chance to think about things. Such as the ever-popular question he was being asked – why did he care so much about a trouble-making little filly like Scootaloo? His only response so far was that he was just being nice, or in a few particular cases regarding some of the ruder ponies, he told them to back off, saying it was none of their business. The next thing Muse Scroll knew, he'd fallen asleep to those thoughts.

_1234567890987654321_

"Thank you for coming all this way, Muse Scroll," Princess Celestia said to the bowing stallion, whom rose at those words.

"It's not a problem, princess," He said, his perpetual smile on his face.

"I see you packed lightly," She commented.

"A lot lighter than Rarity did when she visited, I'm sure."

Princess Celestia had missed the way he was one of the few ponies who treated her respectfully, but in his usual light-hearted manner, something he'd done since he was a foal. It certainly made her day seem all the brighter.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with that," She commented, his smile widening. She paused at the serious look on his face. "...Do you wish to visit it?"

"It's still standing?"

"And they're still employed."

Muse thought long and hard about it, looking out into the distance, before speaking. "Would you be displeased if I went to see how things are going?"

"Not at all. Your room at the castle will be marked."

"Thank you for the hospitality, princess."

Bowing shortly before launching into the air – and leaving a few bits to pay the chauffeur of the train to take the single suitcase to the right room – Muse was soon a dot in the horizon. Princess Celestia hoped he would find good news there, as she headed back to the castle, where she would wait to tell him of her request. As she walked back, opting to take the time to observe Canterlot on the ground and greet the citizens practically by auto-pilot after doing so as often as she did, she let her thoughts wander. When she finally reached the castle's main hall, she found she only had to wait a few minutes before the stallion returned, bowing as he entered.

"How are things?" Celestia asked carefully.

"Not much has changed," He said rather solemnly, before shaking his head and looking her in the eyes. "What is it that you need someone like me to do, princess?"

Celestia didn't hesitate in explaining, "As I mentioned in the letter, I was hoping to hire your excellent writing skills."

Muse blushed from the praise, "I'm not that good..."

"On the contrary," She said with a smile. "Those fictional books you write have been among the best Canterlot has seen in ages. I do not know how well they go over in Ponyville, but here, they have been a rousing success."

"That explains why I was told that I had a big influx of bits into my account here..."

"I'm sure you have. As for what I need to write, it will be less of a fictional account and more of a sort of day-in-the-life type of story."

"A day-in-the-life?" Muse said, trying to pull up the suggestions he'd been taught in school. Many professional writers considered them suggestions, not rules; it was easier to break away from a suggestion than a rule, after all.

"Of the Wonderbolts."

Muse snorted as thought went through his mind, "And already I can imagine how jealous Rainbow will be to hear about _that_."

Celestia couldn't help but agree, smiling in amusement at the thought of the cyan pegasus, "I am certain she will be. I have already spoken with them, and the main team has agreed to allow you to interview them and write out what they do during their time at the training facility here in Canterlot."

"Wait, the facility is _here_?" Muse said, frowning a bit. "I thought it was in Cloudsdale."

"It has to be here, otherwise they wouldn't have access to all of the unicorn and earth pony services," Celestia explained patiently, accustomed to his interruptions. He'd been like that since he was a filly, always cutting in with questions like that.

"Oh, like doctors and nurses and stuff? That makes a lot more sense, then."

"I'm sure it does," She said with a smirk to him, enjoying seeing him chuckle from doing so. Seeing him somber and sad after all of the time he'd spent to become the now-cheerful and optimistic stallion he was... honestly, it tore at her heart a bit, having personally seen him grow into the stallion he was now. "They have agreed to allow you to watch their practices, their trainings, and to write a small book on the typical routine of a Wonderbolt team."

"So I suppose I'll be spending a lot of the week taking notes and such as I talk to them?" Muse guessed, receiving a nod. "Do I need a VIP badge of some sort of enter the facility?"

"It is in your room."

"Ah, I see. I suppose I should get started then. Talk to you later in the week, princess?"

"Come by for supper, I would like to introduce you to my sister."

"Yes, ma'am," Muse made sure to give his favorite goofy salute as he said this, making the alicorn giggle a bit, before he went up to his castle suite.

It took him no time at all to grab the badge, saddlebags with writing stuffs, and head over to where the facility was hidden so that prying eyes stayed away. Sure, the press still found ways to get news out – even if half of it was the twisted lies of said profession – but it was still fairly secure. It took less time to get there than Muse had thought, his best pencil tucked behind his ear with a couple of spare ones with his notepad in the saddlebags. Knocking on the main entrance upon landing, he made sure the badge was visible and that he had everything he needed. The building he was knocking on was the entrance that a map the princess had provided pointed out to go to, it looking like the main entrance and exit to the place.

"I'm sorry, but visitors aren't allowed here," A voice told him, snapping Muse out of his thoughts.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a visitor," He smiled, showing the badge. The mare blinked in surprise, before smiling as well.

"So you're the one the princess was talking about bringing out to write on us," She said, holding the door open for him and letting him in, to which he thanked her. "She didn't mention that your mane looked almost exactly like mine."

"Almost like yours...?" Muse said, just now taking the time to see that she was right, before smirking. "Are you sure it isn't the other way around?"

She chuckled as she led the way, "I suppose that's one way of putting it. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Lady, you're in the Wonderbolts. _Every_pony's heard of you at _some_ point or another, and if they haven't, their pegasus friends aren't going to let them stay that way for long."

"True enough. I'm surprised you haven't gone all fanboyish over me."

"I'm not nearly as big a fan as some ponies," Muse said. "A certain blue pegasus leaps to mind..."

"A blue... you mean Rainbow Dash? You're friends with her?"

"Sometimes I wonder if being friends with her is healthy or not."

The mare chuckled again, "You're a lot funnier than I thought you'd be. When the princess suggested this, we thought you'd be some super-serious reporter or something that was just desperate for a scoop."

"Well, then here's some good news," Muse grinned. "I'm not a reporter. I write books, not articles."

The mare nodded at this, then gave him an odd look, "So really, why aren't you going all squeals around me?"

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to already know your name?" Noticing her raised eyebrows, he continued. "Like I said, not that big of a fan. I mean, you guys are awesome, I just don't keep up that often or I tend to forget things that don't have to do with my job or my hobbies."

She grinned, "I can understand that. I'm Spitfire."

"I don't know why I didn't recognize you from your mane," Muse chuckled after a moment. "Everypony and their mother has mentioned that my mane looks like yours."

"As opposed to the other way around?"

"If only."

"You're just in time, we were setting up to have lunch."

"Oh, nice, get to hang out with celebs _and_ get food. I like this gig already."

"Of _course_ the food is important," Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Is food _all_ stallions think about?"

"Don't be silly, we have to have _some_ room in our heads to think about other things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader!"

The captain laughed again, "I can already tell that hangin' with ya is gonna be entertaining."

"Wait, so I'm going to be hanging with your team?"

"Yup, lemme introduce them to you," Spitfire said, as she walked into the cafeteria. The other Wonderbolts looked up from their meals, eyebrows raising at the visitor, and the captain spoke up. "Everypony, this is the writer that the princess suggested to us. He'll be spending his time taking notes on the things we do to write a short book later."

The group of pegasi nodded, although many of them were clearly reluctant to have a non-staffer there. Ignoring it like a pro, the two of them went over to where Spitfire's group was hanging out.

"And this is my team," Spitfire said, plopping down at her usual spot, her food untouched. Everypony there knew messing with it during lunch would result in much trouble, and kept away. She gestured to the mare there with a bright white mane. "This is Fleetfoot."

"And is that... Soarin'?" Muse guessed gesturing with a hoof to the stallion across from him.

"How come you recognize him and not me?" The captain gave the act of being hurt, making Muse grin.

"Because Soarin' has good taste in pies," He answered, making the stallion across from him look up from his book.

"I like this guy," Soarin' said, smiling as he returned to his book.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask this, but what's your name?"

"Wow, and you thought me weird for not recognizing you," Muse teased, making the captain roll her eyes. "Name's Muse Scroll, pleased to –"

"Wait, Muse Scroll?" Soarin' cut in, his attention now captured. The writer pony gave a confused nod. "Holy guacamole, I can't believe that you're the one writing on us!"

"Huh?" Muse sounded _very_ confused.

"Don't you know how popular your books are here in Canterlot?" The dark-blue maned stallion continued, before holding up the very volume he was reading.

"Wait, _you_ read my books?"

"Dude, your books are _awesome_!"

Fleetfoot piped up, "I'm the one who got him into them in the first place."

"Yeah, after _I_ got you into them," Spitfire said, turning to Muse. "Why didn't say you were such a good writer?"

"Because I'm not!"

"Are you kidding? Your series has been on the number one spot for _Canterlot Daily_ for the past _week_!"

Even with the princess' earlier statement on his success, Muse was honestly shocked, "I... I had no idea..."

"What? How could you _not_ know about your own success?" Soarin' asked, surprised.

"I only sent out the manuscripts when I thought they were good enough for a release. Ponyville got a single copy for the library, but hardly anypony there really reads, and all I got was the notice from the editors saying the scripts were published. I never heard about them otherwise."

"That's just not cool, because your series is incredible!" Soarin' pushed the book across the table as he said this. Muse was confused at this action, until a pen followed.

"You... you want me to sign it? Is it really that good?"

"Wait, did I hear you right?" Another Wonderbolt said, coming over, their eyes wide. "_You_ wrote this book?"

Muse noted that, from those few words, the cafeteria of staff and 'Bolts were watching him closely. He honestly didn't know what to think of it as he answered uncertainly, unsure of what would happen.

"Uh... yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" The 'Bolt cried excitedly, grinning widely.

"Huh?" Muse looked to Spitfire for a clue, whom chuckled.

"When your books were first released, Princess Celestia was among the first to read them," She explained. "Everypony in the city wondered what would get her attention like that and started reading it, too. She was actually the one to recommend it to me, and I recommended it to the others, and, well... the rest is history."

"You're pretty much a celebrity here," Soarin' explained at the way Muse's eyes were wide at the captain's revelation. "I think you just got everypony here a lot more willing to work with you. They'll probably try to get your autograph, too."

Muse's ears flattened as he blushed with embarrassment from the popularity. Never in a million years had he expected for his written works to be such a _huge _success.

"Uhh... well, I, uhh..." He began, unsure of how to put it. "Can we save the signing for later in the week? I'd like to focus on what I came here for."

The Wonderbolts nodded their understanding, knowing that they saved autographs for fans after the shows in the same way. Soon enough, everypony was headed to the training arena, where Muse was shown that there were plenty of benches for him to rest on as he took notes. Immediately, he found a spot, pulled out his pencil and his pad, making sure to put the little book of paper on a bench and himself in the place where hooves rested. It would make it easier to write and watch at the same time.

"You all set?" Spitfire asked, and got nothing more than a nod. She noticed that his eyes had gone from their glowing happiness, and were sharp and focused, ready to pay attention to absolutely every detail. Even the writer's ears were twitching, as if anticipating commands to hear and take note of. "Alright, 'Bolts, flying formation delta! Work on those tricks for next month's show in Manehattan!"

Immediately, being so close, the captain could hear the quiet scratching sound of pencil on paper. It was rapid and concise. Looking behind her, she watched as the stallion's eyes watched every movement carefully, taking note of the major points and the more important smaller details, knowing that they'd be practicing for long enough to get the smaller stuff another time. It took all day, and by the time dinner had come around, he was still focused. When he sat down at the table, he barely acknowledged the 'Bolts as he read his notes over and over; he even gave only the smallest acknowledgement to his meal. The other pegasi came in from where they had changed out of their uniforms, leaving them in the locker rooms for now. Most of them greeted Muse as they entered, and only received the barest of nods. Soarin' was one of the first to set his tray of food down across from the writer, whom jumped a bit a the noise.

"Huh?" he said, his attention caught. "Oh... hi, Soarin'."

"You've been focused on those notes the entire time we've been walking in and sayin' hi," Soarin' responded with a chuckle. "You're as devoted as Spits is."

The light-blue stallion received a smack, making him jump as his captain sat down, "I told you not to call me that," She turned to Muse, deliberately ignoring said male's chuckle from the interaction. "That's quite a bit of notes you got from only a few hours of practice."

"Most of it's details I probably won't need," Muse admitted, taking a look at the pages again. "But the last time I did something like this was back in school, so I'm trying to get everything I can and make sure I have it all down before tomorrow."

"And in the meantime, you're leaving your food untouched," Fleetfoot commented, gesturing to the tray that was mostly untouched. Even the hot cocoa had grown cold.

Muse chuckled, "I do that sometimes. I get so interested in my work that I can't help it."

"Man, you and Spits are more alike than you think," Soarin' said, dodging the swipe from his boss' wing.

"Careful, don't wanna end up with a black eye there, bud."

"I can't help it, she's just so much fun to tease!"

"She's also the one with the influence to make it so that you don't get anymore pie from the cafeteria here."

Soarin' froze at that horrifying thought, "Don't give her ideas!"

"I dunno, I think I'll be holding that over your head for a while," Spitfire grinned. Soarin' groaned at this, giving quite the sad look, but the rest of the Wonderbolts that saw it just laughed.

Desperate to change the subject, he asked, "So what kind of notes did you take, anyway?"

Muse paused to swallow part of his sandwich, as he glanced at his notes again, "Mostly stuff on the commands, formations of flying, things like that."

"Can I see?" Spitfire asked.

"Sure."

When the first page was given to her, eyebrows rose. There weren't just words here, but small, rough sketches for when words just wouldn't do justice for what he needed.

"How long did it take for you to make these sketches?" She asked, as the other two at the table were allowed to see them, everypony else talking amongst themselves now.

"Those are just my roughest kind of sketches, so probably about a minute. Why?"

"For only taking a minute, those are _really_ good," She complimented, the other two at the table agreeing, making their guest blush at the praise. "Did you do the sketches in your books as well?"

"Yes, but..."

"Dude, you are just full of surprises," Soarin' cut in, grinning at the stallion.

"I suppose," Muse shrugged, still a bit embarrassed/shocked at being so well recognized by the Wonderbolts, of all ponies! He took a few moments to pack away his notes and his writing items, leaving his pencil tucked behind his ear, where he put it out of habit when doing a writing job. "I gotta get going though, I'm meeting somepony for dinner."

"Didn't you just eat, though?"

"Yeah, a sandwich and hot cocoa. It'll be gone by the time I get there."

Spitfire nodded her agreement to this, as Fleetfoot asked, "Who are you meeting?"

"The princess invited me to join her," Muse said casually. He blinked at the stares he received, before understanding their shock. "Oh, right, you wouldn't know... I've known the princess since I was just a little foal, almost eighteen years now. When I wasn't at school, I was usually browsing the royal library, since it had all those books on writing practices. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!"

With that, the stallion walked cheerfully out of the training base, leaving behind a table of bewildered Wonderbolts. Just who was this guy? Artist, writer, knew the princess on a personal level... what was it that caused that last one?

_1234567890987654321_

Spitfire was among the first to come out of the locker rooms on the eve of the final day of Muse Scroll's visit and spot him doing his usual thing of studying the days' notes. He'd asked questions quite often over the week, learning the purpose of the uniform and goggles, agreeing to keep everypony's cutie marks hidden – they liked keeping the image of them being a uniformed team – with a promise. That had certainly been interesting to learn the Pinkie Promise from him.

"_Wait, you want the cutie marks to be kept a secret?" Muse asked, frowning in confusion._

_Rapidfire nodded, "It's 'cuz we wanna keep the image of us being one big team, mostly out of tradition."_

"_Ah, yes, tradition," Muse said with a grin. "The source of family reunions, doctor appointments, and so much else."_

_The 'Bolts gathered chuckled/giggled at his constant jokes. _

"_But we need you to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Spitfire told him seriously. Almost immediately, the stallion sat down and did the motions._

"_Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."_

_The Wonderbolts gave him many strange looks, to which he realized that he had just recited the Pinkie Promise and that they didn't know anything about it._

"_Uh, what was that?" Soarin' asked, unsure of what to make of it._

_Muse chuckled, "It's a Ponyville thing. There's an earth pony named Pinkie Pie – she's probably twitching from me just sayin' that – who is the BEST at parties. She's got an entire promise named after her, and if anypony makes it, better take it seriously. I've heard stories of what happens if you break a Pinkie Promise." He paused to shudder. "You don't wanna know."_

_Soarin' spoke up again, "Seriously? A... Pinkie Promise is that serious?"_

"_It is to everypony from Ponyville. Just know that your secret is more secure than the vault holding Discord."_

_The 'Bolts raised their eyebrows, a Pinkie Promise was taken that seriously? At least they knew their marks wouldn't be told to the outside world._

"Hey," Spitfire said, upon sitting at the table. "I was wondering, you mentioned this... Pinkie Pie of yours twitching from you mentioning her. What's that supposed to mean?"

Muse Scroll officially had his attention caught at the question as he chuckled, "Another thing of Pinkie Pie simply being Pinkie Pie. She's got this thing we call the 'Pinkie Sense'; just know that if you see anything really odd go on with her body when you're visiting, be careful. Nopony knows what causes it, just that it's always right."

"Like what?" She sounded exactly as skeptical as Twilight when said student had first heard of it.

"Like when her tail twitches, something is going to fall from the sky. I've personally experienced it. It doesn't make any sense if you think about it logically, so everypony in Ponyville just accepts it and takes it as it happens."

Spitfire laughed quietly, "Wish I could see that."

"Why can't you?" Muse asked, grinning at the idea. "Oh! That would be so awesome of you to come visit!"

"I dunno if we have the time with that show three weeks away..."

Muse had a thoughtful look, "That's true. Perhaps some other –"

Everypony that was coming into the cafeteria froze and jumped back in alarm as green smoke made its way to Muse, whom blinked as he received the letter and read it rapidly, wondering and worried over what kind of emergency would be worth it to tell _him_.

"She's _WHAT_?" He roared at the end, shocking everypony there as he leapt to the air immediately. "No, no, no, no!"

"Wait, what's wrong? What's going on?" Spitfire asked, confused.

"Somepony in Ponyville's gone missing in the Everfree Forest, I gotta get there _now_!"

Soarin' began, "Who –"

The question never finished, "Spitfire, hold on to my stuff, tell the princess that Scootaloo has gone missing in the Everfree Forest, and that I've got to go find her _now._"

Before he could get an answer, the stallion was racing out of the place. He knew he was followed by the two whom he'd become good friends with over the past week as they watched him rocket out of there in a panic. The captain paused to tell a team member what Muse had told her, before she and Soarin' followed him. Everypony knew that forest was way too dangerous for anypony.

_1234567890987654321_

"Twilight!"

The lavender unicorn turned to see a familiar orange pegasus and two others landing.

"I came as soon as I got the letter, how's the search party going?" Muse Scroll asked, his usual tone of laughter gone.

"We can't seem to find her," She said, then noticed how exhausted he was. "Wait, did... you fly all the way here from Canterlot?"

"Yes. Where have we searched so far?"

"About a mile in from the ground and the air and with magic, but you can't seriously be planning to –"

"_I have no choice!_" Muse exclaimed with more conviction than the unicorn had ever heard from him, even as his muscles roared in complaint as he spread them wide open again. "_She's too precious to me to lose her!_"

Once again, he didn't even hesitate as he took off, even as he grit his teeth from the pain. Where could she be, why was she there, was she alright? Questions roared through his panicked mind, the adrenaline not once having let up as he feared the worst. His eyes were taking in more information than they'd ever taken in before, as he flew across the skies at top speed, searching every square inch. He didn't care if anypony was with him, he didn't care if he ran into a wild creature he'd kick their flank for getting in his way. It was as he flew over some crumbled stone ruins that he stopped in mid-air, hearing something in his sharp ears.

"Scootaloo?" He called, racing down and into what appeared to be an old castle. "Squirt! Answer me!"

Sniffles were heard from the front of the place, where there was a bit of a lip and a... cliff! Dashing back there faster than even Rainbow Dash herself, he screeched to a stop at what he saw. The poor filly was hanging on for dear life on the edge of the cliff, looking about ready to fall. A second later, that is exactly what happened.

"KID!"

In that moment, the stallion racing for her and grabbing her none-too-late, even though he ended up smashing a leg into the far-too-close ground and easily breaking it. Once he brought her back up to the level of the castle, and set them both down, his entire body trembling from the stress, he turned to her as the panic started to slowly fade.

"You _dolt_!" He scolded with a deep frown. "Just _what_ were you thinking coming out here?"

Scootaloo gave him a sad look, tears swelling up in his eyes, "I... I..."

Then she crumbled and hugged him tightly, crying openly and letting the tears fall. Something must've set her off. Realization dawned on him. She hadn't been about to fall down the cliff... she'd let go. What had brought her to that point? It didn't look like he was going to get any answers out of her now, and just held her close as she cried and cried. It took several minutes for her to collapse into a fitful sleep afterwards, before he gently put her on his back and prepared to take-off. Despite the immense strain on his muscles, and the pain coming from the broken foreleg, he knew he had to get back with her.

_1234568790987654321_

"_Look! He's waking up!"_

"_Is he going to be alright?"_

"_Yeah, is he going to have his eyes stuck like that forever?" _A pause. _"What?"_

Shaking his head to clear it of any dizziness, Muse finally opened focused at what was in the room. White sheets, white walls, plenty of ponies looking worried... a hospital?

"You crazy stallion, why'd ya go an' worry us like tha'?" Applejack demanded in her usual blunt and caring way.

"Wait, how'd I get here?" He asked. "I barely remember anything after taking off from where I found – Scootaloo! Is she alright? Where is she?"

"In the next room over," Twilight answered, cutting off his tirade of worried questions. "Muse, what'd you find when you got her?"

Muse looked down at the sheets, noting that the cast on his arm had been signed by all of his Ponyville friends, and even Soarin' and Spitfire, both of whom were still out of uniform and looking at him confusedly, worriedly. Or perhaps the confusion came from meeting Pinkie Pie for the first time, which was understandable.

"Does... does anypony know what had been said or done to her while I was gone?" Muse asked.

He was soon told that they hadn't seen much of her, that AJ and Rarity's sisters had reported her being bullied relentlessly by Diamond Tiara and the brat's friend. Then the stallion explained how she'd found her, and everypony there gasped.

"Ya nevah answered mah question, sugar cube," AJ stated after a few moments. "Wha's got you so interested in a lil' filly like that?"

"...Did you all know she was an orphan?" Muse began, Twilight frowning at this, as the others in the room looked at him wide-eyed. "Her mom died giving birth, and her father left her."

"Muse, what... does that have to do with you?" Twilight asked carefully, her brilliant mind already putting the pieces together.

He gave a sad, experienced smile, "You're already figuring it out, Twi. After that storm when we found her at the orphanage after staying at the library, what Miss Gentle Hooves said of her parents... do you remember how you said you couldn't imagine that?"

Twilight nodded, understandingly, sadly.

"I... I can," He said, looking down and away, ears drooping sadly. He noticed a bit of white and flowing mane nearby from where he looked, and looked up in shock, before bowing as best he could. "P-Princess! What're you doing here?"

"I cannot help my worry when one of my student's dearest friends puts his life on the line, now can I?" She answered. He knew her from his days as a foal to understand her meaning, 'I've kept an eye on you since you were young, why would I stop now?'

"A-Anyway... Spitfire, you asked how I knew the princess so well. It's because I used to live in Canterlot, in fact I was born there... but... it wasn't the happiest experience I've had. I hated it there... because of how similar my situation with _my_ parents to Scootaloo's. My family was... my parents... I only remember a blur of what my mom looks like. As soon as I was able to speak, she left, and I haven't seen her since."

There were a collection of gasps, the stallion's eyes sad as he remembered, his ears down low.

"As for my dad... I... I don't even know what he looks like. The only reason I didn't starve to death was because of how ridiculously rich we were, we had a big mansion on the outskirts of town. The moment I learned that the maid and butler that had raised me weren't actually my parents... I... I almost did exactly what Scootaloo was trying to do... the pony who stopped me was the princess... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. After that, I spent a lot of time at the castle, and I was basically taken care of by the two at the mansion and Princess Celestia..."

The tension in the room was full of shock and sadness.

"And... ever since I heard that Scootaloo had been abandoned like that... I... I just couldn't turn away. I felt like if I did... I'd never be able to forgive myself..."

"So tha's why ya started ta look after her?"

"Yeah... she's like a little sister to me, somepony else that I could relate to, because I knew from experience the pain she'd been through, and I knew that if I could just do a little bit, I could help her."

There was a silence for a while, before Princess Celestia spoke up gently, catching the stallion's attention.

"I believe that once she is allowed out of bed rest, you two need to have a talk," She suggested, getting a nod in return. Upon receiving confirmation at being heard, she started for the door. "I am deeply sorry, but I must return to Canterlot. There are still matters that I must attend to."

Muse gave her a small smile as he nodded, smaller than the ones she'd grown to enjoy seeing from him over the years. Never-the-less, she had to leave, and vanished in a flash of powerful magic. In an instant, Pinkie was bouncing around, the flash having snapped her out of her quiet, sad trance.

"OH!" She exclaimed, surprising the two 'Bolts that were unaccustomed to her personality. "Doc says you'll be out of bed in a week, and I think I know just what to do!"

"Lemme guess, a party?" Muse guessed, smiling as she gave him a confused look.

"How'd you know?" She asked. "Oh! Did you get telepathy or something from all those things the doc was doing to you? Or did somepony already tell you that I was planning it?"

Before she could go on another tirade, he cut in, "If I was telepathic from the doc, I'd use for safer things than messing with _your_ head."

Pinkie laughed, "Hey, I gotta plan this party, 'cuz it'll be _huge_!"

"Why's that?"

"'Cuz it'll be Scoots' birthday too, and what better present than a big, giant party!"

"Her birthday, huh?" He didn't even question how she knew that. This was Pinkie Pie, it was just safer to not ask. "Gonna be a lot of fun, then. You two gonna be there, too?"

"I dunno, are we invited?" Soarin' asked.

"Ohmygosh, yes, you're invited!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing over in her usual manner. "Oh, you should bring in all of your friends, too, because more friends means more fun! And more fun means more games, oh, maybe I should bring Gummy, he likes to play games too, 'cuz I mean who doesn't like to play games, fun fun fun! I wonder what games we should play? Pin the Tail on the Pony, Musical Chairs, Twister, oh oh, Go Graze, and and and –"

"Hey, Pinkie, why don't you head on back to Sugarcube Corner and start planning that? Don't forget to load your party cannon, I'm sure Soarin' and Spitfire can't wait to see that."

Pinkie jumped into the air, giving a very loud gasp at the very idea, before vanishing in a pink blur. The two Wonderbolts stared, eyes wide and pupils small. Everypony spoke at once –

"That's Pinkie Pie for ya."

"A... party _cannon_?" Spitfire asked, her eyes twitching slightly at the thought. "How does that even _work_?"

"Don't think about it, it's easier that way," Muse advised with a laugh.

Soarin' shook his head, coming over, "We gotta head back to base, we'll send back your stuff."

"Thanks for that... wait, 'fore you go, tell me something..." Muse paused looking at Dash. "Did _somepony_ here have any sort of _ridiculously over-exaggerated _fan-filly reaction while I was out?"

Spitfire laughed, while Muse was smacked by the cyan pegasus, "That about sums it up!"

"Don't forget to be back for the party at the end of the week," Muse said, then noticed the blush on Dash's face as the two 'Bolts started to head out. "Wait, wait, wait, why're you blushing, Dash? _Ohmygosh, you got yourself a date!_"

Twilight giggled, "She did."

"Twi!" Dash cried out, sounding appalled.

Muse grinned to Soarin', whom was _trying_ to hide his very red face, "See you back here soon, _stud_."

The stallion's reaction was to stutter, forcing his captain to have to physically push him out of the room.

"So seriously, how'd that happen, Dash? No offense, but I never pinned you to plan to ask somepony out."

"She didn't," Applejack cut in, grinning at her friend's embarrassed look. "Soarin' wen' an' asked _her_ out."

Muse guffawed, dodging Dash's swipe this time as he did, "I bet she was speechless, getting asked out by one of her idols like that!"

"_Guys!_" Dash exclaimed, falling to her haunches as she hid her face from embarrassment.

"Oh come on, you know we're just teasing."

"I know, but please!"

"Ya know, sugarcube, ya shoul' stop teasin' her," AJ said, smiling slyly as she walked over to the bedside table nearby, pointing out that a flower and a note were resting there. "Ah think ya made a mighty good impression on some mare ta get this."

Muse' face blushed, and he turned to his pegasus friend, "Don't tease me, and I promise to stop teasing you."

"Deal," Dash said immediately.

"Alright, visiting hours are over," Nurse Redheart said as she peeked in. "I'm going to have to kick you all out."

The mares said farewell as they walked away.

"Hey, Miss Redheart," Muse began, stopping her from turning out the lights. "When Scootaloo's let out, could you send the squirt over? I... I need to talk to her."

Redheart nodded with a smile, "I understand. She's like a daughter to you, isn't she?"

"I'd rather say sister, I'm not old enough for a daughter."

"Fair enough. Now get to sleep."

With that, the lights were shut off.

_1234567890987654321_

"You alright now, kiddo?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm so sorry for worrying you..."

"Just promise you won't do it again. Actually, make that a Pinkie Promise."

Scootaloo smiled softly as she made the promise, wondering how it was that this one guy could so easily make ponies smile, even though his talent was writing. The two of them had been talking for a while now, the little orange filly first getting scolded for so foalishly thinking it would be alright to go so far, then getting hugged the stuffing out of her for several minutes before the two of them discussed exactly what connection they had. She was surprised to hear that he understood better than anypony else how she felt when it came to relationships with parents. Today was also the day that Muse was going to be released, the inner magic of the stallion – and every pony in Equestria – making him heal far faster than other creatures.

"Alright, you're free to go," Nurse Redheart said, peeking in through the door. "Follow me and I'll show you the way out."

"Thank you for everything," Muse said gratefully, as he got off the bed, then paused. "Hop on, squirt."

Scootaloo looked embarrassed, "I can walk!"

"Are you saying I can't carry you?"

"I'm not _that_ young!" She exclaimed, hopping down to the floor, as the two adult ponies laughed quietly.

"Kids these days," Muse shrugged to Redheart, whom giggled.

Soon enough, the stallion was released from the hospital, and convinced the kid to hop on his back so that he could carry her as he flew. Taking off gently, he angled towards the library, knowing full well that was where the party was planned to be. He was grateful that Twilight had tipped him off about where to meet up once he was out, and sure enough, as soon as he walked in –

"Surprise!" Pinkie cried out loudly. Neither of the two new arrivals were all that surprised, far too accustomed to the earth pony's antics. "Here's your out-of-hospital-birthday-party mix! Were you surprised? 'Cuz I got it all set up only a few minutes ago, so I hope you were surprised, especially with how many ponies we got to fit in the library! There's everypony from Ponyville here, and there's even a bunch of games, and oh oh oh, we got you both a ton of presents, especially you, Scoots, since it's your birthday and all! Oh, how old are you, I didn't know so I just put a bunch of candles on your cake, sorry about –"

"Hey, Pinkie, has _that_ arrived yet, and is it with the other presents?" Muse cut in.

"Yuppity yup, it's right on top!"

"Cool, now why don't you go help out with the games? I think they want you to join in."

"YAY!"

With that, the pink earth pony dashed off, the stallion shaking his head in amusement, Scootaloo off talking to her Cutie Mark Crusader friends. He noticed that she was forced to do the Pinkie Promise to them both, probably promising not to scare them like that ever again. As he walked through the party, he blinked at what he saw, then went over to the three there.

"No offense, but I actually didn't expect to see you here, considering your schedules," He commented, the both of them oddly out of uniform.

"Well, ah... we, uh..."

"Their _date_ was scheduled for today, and I wanted to tag along and see just how Pinkie set up a party."

"Did you see the party cannon?"

Spitfire gave an odd look at the memory, as did Soarin' as she spoke, "I don't know how she _weaponizes_ a freaking _party_."

"Because she's Pinkie Pie," Dash explained with a shrug and a grin.

"Trust us, it's easier to just not try and apply logic to it," Muse agreed seriously. "Especially after Twilight tried."

Rainbow snorted in amusement at this, having also been told by AJ what had happened. Then the stallion turned to Spitfire, blushing slightly. She caught on almost immediately, and didn't notice Soarin' and Dash leaving to another part of the party.

"You, uh... got the note...?" She asked, confident even when embarrassed.

"And kinda... wondering what you see in somepony as plain as me..."

Spitfire gave him a look that clearly said she thought otherwise of him, "Muse Scroll, you are _far_ from plain. In the span of a five days, you have shown _everypony_ back at the Wonderbolt base that things outside of being a 'Bolt are worth living for, something we've forgotten as we've become accustomed to its rigorous schedule and the way the fans adore us. Sure, we're friends to each other, but then _you_ showed up and brought us back to the outside world, even if only for a bit. You've got an incredible personality, Muse; we've now set it so that we have a break every couple of weeks to go out and visit the towns and cities as regular, every-day ponies. Not Wonderbolts. We wouldn't have started doing that if you hadn't shown up."

Muse had, during her little speech, adopted his embarrassed and flattered look, blushing and ears folded down as she spoke. Before he could say anything, she continued, her face turning a bit redder as she did so.

"I've never met anypony as devoted as you are," She admitted. "Despite it being your job to write, you put everything else first, even willing to put yourself at risk. I don't know if there's anypony else I know that would have the guts to do that, and... I don't know what happened between first meeting you and then, but I... I just..."

She fell silent, unsure of how to put what she wanted to say. Muse was wide-eyed. These past few weeks had been _full_ surprises. First the squirt's story of her parents, then getting hired to write on the 'Bolts themselves, saving earlier mentioned squirt, and finally being hit on by not just a Wonderbolt, but the _captain_ of the team. Not that he really minded, because most of what she'd said pretty much fit what had developed for him, as well. It was a new, raw feeling he'd never experienced before, and neither had Spitfire, clearly. He reached behind his wings, where he'd left the precious item. The beautiful mare before him watched carefully. Then he reached forward and tucked a little feather behind her ear. Her eyes went wide.

"You really know how to put words into somepony's mouth, you know that?" He mumbled as he took a step back.

After a few minutes of more-than-slightly-awkward silence, Spitfire spoke up again, "Would... would you like to meet up somewhere?"

"Sure... I know a place over in Canterlot we can go to," Muse agreed. "You're open in two weeks?"

The captain nodded. Never had she been on a date before, and she could tell the same was true for Muse Scroll; he seemed equally nervous. At the moment, however, they decided to just enjoy the party, knowing it would be awkward if he didn't allow Pinkie to push the 'guest of honor' thing with the presents. Especially considering that Scoots was getting impatient. Afterwards, both the kid and the stallion would realize that in a little over a month, almost every bad thing that had happened in their lives had been almost completely reversed as they found others to be with. Other ponies whom they could call not just friends, but practically family... something they had both missed out on in their early years. Something that proved that the world had not forgotten them...

* * *

**Credits: **Plot, OCs © me. MLP:FiM © Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and writers/artists.

**A/N: **Honestly, this is not really my best work. I feel like I could've done SO much better, and I'll probably end up re-doing it at some point (when I'm not being lazy about it). Otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed this obnoxiously large one-shot. Also, for the love of Celestia, PLEASE don't ask me to update this with more chapters - this is a one-shot, it won't be getting anymore chapters (you wouldn't believe how often that happens).


End file.
